


Forbidden love

by Chiararoos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is the sun, F/M, First Fanfiction on here, Forgive me for that pun :3, I don't really know what I'm doing but LETS GO, Inspired by fan art, Marinette is the moon, Sunnamon roll, of course he is, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiararoos/pseuds/Chiararoos
Summary: The Moon loved the Sun so much, it disappeared every day to let it shine.





	1. The first time the Moon saw the Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first fanfiction on here and first fanfiction in the miraculous ladybug fandom!  
> I saw this fan art of someone (I don't know who, but please tell me in the comics) where Marinette was the moon and Adrien the sun and I don't know but I fell in love with the AU and now I'm writing it!  
> Update:   
> the fan art is from: http://illustraice.tumblr.com/post/156989939978/illustraice-this-is-the-story-of-the
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

The sun light was bright, maybe too bright. But that was normal on a sunny day! Marinette walked with Alya on her side in the mall, looking at new clothes.

"Oh, look at that! Or look at this!" Marinette was dragged away, store to store, by an overexcited Alya. Marinette rolled her eyes time to time but kept smiling, because she loved her best friend. 

It was a weird story on how they met. It was when the sun came up in the morning and Marinette transformed in a human again. Which is also weird, if you have to believe Alya. But Alya discovered her in a dark alleyway while walking home. She screamed her lungs out when she saw Marinette transforming, all the while Marinette smiled sheepishly at her. After all the screaming they talked for hours and hours and now there here, after four years of being best friends.

"Alya, let's get some food! It's almost time for me to go!" Marinette said after another half an hour of being dragged from store to store. Alya looked up from a sale pile and smiled at her. "Yeah, let's do that!"

They walked out the mall after they ate and went to the alleyway where Alya found Marinette. "Marinette, can I ask you something?" Alya said after a couple minutes of silence. "Of course! You can ask me anything!" Marinette answered her best friend. "Does the sun transform like you too?" 

That made Marinette stop in her track. She never really thought of the sun, because contact was forbidden between them. After a minute of just standing still, Marinette walked again with Alya to the alleyway. But when they turned around the corner a bright light engulfed them. When the light died down, both girls gaped at what they saw.

A hot guy came walking out of the alleyway, with blond hair that could be kissed by the sun. Green eyes where you could get lost in. A perfect kissable mouth. Everything was perfect about him! 

Marinette was certain she was drooling. "Oh hi! I'm Adrien!" He said cheerfully while showing of his pearly whites. At that point Marinette felt lightheaded and knew that she was going to transform. Marinette looked at Alya with a pale face. And that was the moment everything went black for Marinette.


	2. When the Moons goes up, the Sun goes down and has some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of Forbidden Love! Here's the next chapter!

"Omg Marinette!!" Alya screeched and ran to catch Marinette before she fell unto the street.

"I got her, I got her." Adrien smiled when he catches her. He admired her beauty for a second, which was even more beautiful from up close. All those tiny freckles across her nose made Adrien want to count them all. Her lucious lips, who were begging to be kissed. And don't forget those gorgeous eyes! When they were open, they were blue like an ocean. He wouldn't mind to get lost in them at all.

"-ello?!" Adrien looked up to the other girl, who he didn't hear because he was lost in his own thoughts. "You can let her go now." 

"Oh? Oh! Of course! Sorry!" He stammered and went red, while handing the girl over to her friend. She looked a couple seconds at him with a thoughtful look. Who was this weird boy? 

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Alya and this is Marinette! Nice to meet you but you have to go now!" She finally told him her name. Adrien nodded and bid farewell while walking out of the dark alley way. If he turned around, he would've seen Marinette turning into the Moon again. But of course, he's Adrien and oblivious so he didn't see her turn.

Adrien walked about five minutes until he stopped for a house. He rang the bell until he heard a voice telling him he could get up. 

"Yo Adrien, my bro!" Nino called when Adrien made it up to his apartment "You shined too bright today bro.". Adrien laughed him off. It was weird to be the Sun and have a human best friend. Well, it never happened before so he couldn't really call it weird, could he? But what was definitely weird was how he and Nino met. 

It was a borning winter night, a bit cold. He walked around the park he always visited while he was human for the night. He took a minute to appreciate the winter, the only season where he could be human for longer then a couple hours. He sighed and sat on a bench. Well, he thought it was a bench. It was really a guy sleeping on a bench. 

"Yo bro, can you maybe move from a top of me?" The man, boy?, said. Adrien almost jumped into the air, because who could've known he would sit on someone! The man sat up and looked up at him. "Why are your clothes so yellow-y? It's winter, that's so out of fashion bro!" He laughed while patting the spot next to him.

Adrien looked at the man, he couldn't be older than 21. "Why are you sleeping on a bench? It's winter, aren't you cold?" Adrien replied while sitting next to the man. 

"That's called being kicked out of your parents home and don't having money for a hotel." The man replied while smiling. "My name is Nino Lahiffe, what's yours?" He outstretched his hand.

Adrien hesitated, he never spoke with a human for longer than needed. And he certainly never gave his name to people. Maybe that could change. "Adrien Agreste." He gave the man his hand and shook it.

"Wow dude, you're named after the legend of the Sun!" He replied with a goofy smile. Adrien nodded. "Oh, I know."

They spoke for hours, until the moon began to lower. "Oh shit, I have to go!" Adrien stood up with haste. Nino stood up after him. "It was nice meeting you!" He began to ran off, but Nino catches up with him. "Bro, where you going?" He asked after a minute. 

Adrien didn't reply until they were in the dark alleyway. "Can you keep a secret?" Nino nodded. "I am the Sun." 

Nino didn't reply to that until he bursted out of laughing a minute later. "Are you kidding me?!" Adrien shook his head. "Just look, I'm about to turn in a couple seconds." Adrien replied, and he was right. After a couple of seconds he began to shine bright and disappeared after the light was gone. Nino gaped after the boy. "What the heck?!"

The next day, Nino waited on the same bench until Adrien came. And he did. They talked and talked until Adrien had to turn again. This became their nightly routine. After a couple weeks, Nino called Adrien his best friend and Adrien knew then and there that this guy was going to stay his best friend until the day he stopped giving light.


	3. Stars may not shine so bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the Moon, the Sun but where are the Stars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! 
> 
> Please comment what you think so far! Because I'm not so sure where I'm going with this :3.

"Marinette, do you have parents?" Marinette looked confused at her best friend. "Of course I do!" Marinette responded laughing. "Why have I never seen them?" Alya was confused about Marinette her respond to her question. "Well it's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it? Because it isn't all that fun." Marinette thought about her parents and frowned. Alya grapped Marinette's hand, gave her hand a small squeeze and nodded at her best friend. "Alright. It begins around thirty years ago..."

"My mother was a human, like you, and my father was the original moon. My father never had contact with Earth before, until one day he just appeared down here.My father was confused, but rolled with it and went to look around Paris. That's when he first saw my mother, at the park where we're sitting in right now. My father knew it was love at first sight when they made eye contact and tried to be as close to her as possible for a God. Which succeeded, if you couldn't tell already. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." They girls laughed at that comment.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah! My parents fell slowly but surely in love and after twelve years they had me! It was weird that a God and a human had a child of course, that's why the Universe discussed what would happen from then on. It was when I was five that they came to an agreement. My parents would turn into stars to guard over me but still be far apart as punishment for disobeying the rule of never interacting with humans. It was then that I began to be the new Moon..." Marinette let a couple of tears slip. Alya noticed them and immediatly hugged her. 

"So you haven't seen them in 13 years?!" Alya asked a couple minutes later. Marinette nodded sadly. "The only thing I have of them is this necklace of the moon and two stars." She closed her hand around her necklace. "So that's why you always wear it!" Alya snapped her fingers with a smile. "Eureka!" the girls laughed about Alya's weird exclaim and talked about much more happier stuff the rest of the day. But the sadness of missing her parents never left Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short chapter! I wanted to do Adrien's backstory too, but I think it would be more dramatic when they have a different chapter :p

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! I'll try to update as soon as possible but I don't really have much time :3 I hope you liked it!


End file.
